


i'm a match (she's kerosene)

by earpshollis



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earpshollis/pseuds/earpshollis
Summary: “You should be addicted to shutting the fuck up, Wynonna.”Wynonna smirked, moving across the kitchen to close the gap between the pair and pinning the taller woman against the table with her hips. “You know what I think, Haught?” she questioned, running Nicole’s uniform tie through her fingers and tugging firmly. “I think you wanna fuck me so bad it makes you look stupid."---AKA how 3x07 definitely should've gone down
Relationships: Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	i'm a match (she's kerosene)

**Author's Note:**

> hoooo boy welcome to my glorious return to fanfic writing! I'm so excited to share this with y'all and I hope you love these two dorks as much as I do. this takes place during 3x07 based on this (https://twitter.com/wynonnasnicole/status/1317150346138050572?s=20) tweet/scene, and just because I didn't feel like writing intros, please assume there's no one else in the house. no established wayhaught and therefore no cheating - not my thing, sorry. please feel free to leave comments and kudos or hit me up on twitter @bwayearps, I appreciate any and all feedback! also special shoutout to p^3 for encouraging this and supporting my headassery.

Wynonna had been nothing short of annoying all day. Try as she might, Nicole hadn't managed to avoid the brunette and her smart quips that tested her patience and her restraint. If she didn't know any better, she would almost think that the heir was purposefully trying to annoy her. It seemed plausible, but maybe it was just the way that thoughts of Wynonna seemed to occupy her mind more often than they reasonably should. In her mind, she knew it wasn't normal to think this much about someone who got under her skin this much, but she couldn't stop her thoughts from drifting to those stupid blue eyes and smart mouth.

That smart mouth was exactly what had gotten them into this predicament to begin with. All day, Wynonna had seemed to follow Nicole, throwing her classic one-liners out like candy at a parade. It wasn't like Nicole minded; most days she tolerated the woman (more than tolerated, if she was being honest with herself). But today of all days, when Nicole was swamped with preparations to assume the role of sheriff, was the exact kind of day that Nicole's no-nonsense exterior clashed with Wynonna's all-nonsense philosophy. 

And here they were again, in Nicole's kitchen, engaging themselves in yet another round of smart remarks and biting replies. Nicole balled her hands into fists in her pockets, gripping so hard she was sure her fingernails had drawn blood. Wynonna laughed to herself as she delivered yet another (in Nicole's opinion) needless joke. The pair stared each other down from across the table. The tension in the air was palpable; Wynonna could feel it in her chest as she continued to regard the redhead with an increasingly challenging smirk. Nicole cut the tension first with her biting words.

“You should be addicted to shutting the fuck up, Wynonna.”

Wynonna smirked, moving across the kitchen to close the gap between the pair and pinning the taller woman against the table with her hips. “You know what I think, Haught?” she questioned, running Nicole’s uniform tie through her fingers and tugging firmly. “I think you wanna fuck me so bad it makes you look stupid. You put on your tough little officer act, but deep down you know you need me to loosen you up.”

“Wynonna…” Nicole breathed in warning, her words threatening to betray her and reveal just how much of an impact the other woman was having on her. Wynonna gave a cheeky smile in response, as if to say who, me? That did it. Nicole released an honest-to-goodness growl, grabbing the brunette’s hips and reversing their positions so that Wynonna was trapped between her weight and the edge of the table. Looking into her eyes, Nicole condescended, “You’re not the one in charge here, Wynonna.”

“Woah there daddy, let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” Wynonna joked, moving her hips in an unsuccessful attempt to free herself from underneath the officer’s weight. The smaller woman’s squirming only pushed the redhead to increase the weight used to hold her firmly in place. If she hadn’t been intently watching the officer’s face, she would have almost missed the way the other woman smiled darkly at the use of the nickname. This was going to be fun.

Using one hand to stabilize herself on the table and the other to firmly yank the mess of brunette hair on the gorgeous woman in front of her, Nicole rasped, “You know what Wynonna? I think you’re right. I think I do want to fuck you.” The smaller woman’s eyes grew wide at these words and the realization of the predicament she had gotten herself into. “And Wynonna? It’s not you that’s going to be loosening me up.” Quite the predicament indeed.

“Stay here,” Nicole instructed, “daddy needs a few things from her room.” Her body was weightless as she strode to her room - fucking hell, how did Wynonna have this impact on her? She quickly grabbed everything she thought she would need: a boxer-style harness and her favorite strapon (red, and substantial enough that Wynonna would definitely feel it tomorrow). She made quick work of her belt, stepping out of her pants and underwear so that she could get into her harness. She breathed heavily to herself at the sight of her own wetness. Not now - that was a problem for Wynonna to take care of later. Right now, she had a fucking to deliver. In a finishing touch, Nicole unbuttoned her uniform shirt, leaving it on with the tie, but exposing her well-defined abs. She looked hot and she had no doubt in her mind that Wynonna would be _so_ into this.

Nicole swaggered back out of her room, the red strapon protruding proudly from between her legs.

“Well, hello there daddy,” Wynonna purred, biting her lip at the sight of the redhead and the total confidence she emanated. While Nicole was getting ready, she had managed to strip herself down to just her panties, and the sheer sexual energy in her whole being was astonishing to the redhead.

“Don’t be cheeky, Wynonna,” the officer warned, closing the gap between them to resume their earlier position with the heightened sense of skin-to-skin contact. Everything about this was perfect -- the way their eyes met challengingly, the heat of her skin on Wynonna’s, and the way the toy pressed between them at just the right angle. Nicole closed the gap between them in a bruising kiss, not showing any restraint in the way she worked Wynonna’s bottom lips between her teeth and her tongue into Wynonna’s mouth.

Wynonna broke the kiss, eliciting sighs from the pair as she opened her mouth to speak. “Y’know Haught, I’m really into this whole making out thing, but aren’t you supposed to be loosening me up?” She waggled her eyebrows in a jokingly seductive manner as she bit her lip and looked directly at Nicole.

“We’re getting there, Wynonna,” Nicole responded sharply. “This would be a lot easier if you weren’t so fucking mouthy.”

“Oh, but it’s so fun to get you worked up,” the brunette pouted, causing the officer to let out a shallow breath and step away from her. The brunette whined at the loss of contact, but she didn’t have to wait long before she felt hands on her again.

In one swift motion, Nicole grabbed Wynonna’s hips and flipped her over so that she was bent over the table, totally exposed. “This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” Nicole asked, bringing her hand down to deliver a firm smack to the brunette’s ass. “You wanted to make me lose control like this. You wanted me to put you in your place.” Her hands rained down in a symphony of smacks and those beautiful, strangled cries Wynonna made.

“Mmph -- yes daddy,” Wynonna managed to choke out between her pleasured breaths.

Casually and skillfully, the redhead swiped her fingers across the gleaming slit in front of her, chuckling darkly at the wetness she collected on her fingertips. “God, you’re fucking wet, Wynonna. Who’s this for?”

“For you,” the brunette replied sweetly, turning her head to look back at Nicole adoringly as she added, “daddy.”

“Good girl,” Nicole husked, busying herself again with the smack of her hands against the brunette woman’s ass. “I think you’re almost ready for daddy’s cock, wouldn’t you say?”

The phrase and its delivery sent shivers down Wynonna’s spine, rendering her speechless. All she could do in return was let out a low moan, pushing her ass out from the table as an offering.

“Cute, Wynonna. The only time you don’t want to use your fucking words is when I ask you a question.” Nicole’s harsh words were punctuated with another resonating smack to Wynonna’s ass. “Now are you going to answer me, or are we going to have problems?”

“I - I’m ready,” the smaller woman managed to choke out, her voice shaking with excitement and sheer arousal.

With those words, the redhead began to tease the head of the toy against the brunette’s opening, relishing the way she responded to her touch. Slowly, she pushed in only a few inches, only to pull back out and repeat her teasing. She chuckled at the brunette’s whine of frustration.

“Why don’t you put your money where your mouth is and fuck me, Haught?” Wynonna questioned teasingly, pushing her hips back to gain some semblance of friction against the toy.

Nicole quickly grabbed onto the brunette woman’s hips and pushed her back against the table, leaving yet another red handprint on her ass. “Be careful what you ask for, Wynonna,” she condescended as she delivered several more slaps to the reddening flesh. In one slow stroke, she pushed completely into the brunette, causing the woman in front of her to let out a strangled cry. The redhead chuckled as she began to increase her pace, reaching around to rub the other woman’s clit with her free hand.

All Wynonna could do was moan as Nicole pounded into her. The rhythmic slapping of their hips was punctuated by occasional smacks from the officer as she lost herself in the repetitive motion. This was easy, a carefully practiced act that the redhead was more than used to. Wynonna would cum and Nicole would excuse herself, not wanting to let down her steely exterior. God, Wynonna. Just the thought of the brunette sent blood coursing through her veins; she tightened her grip on the woman’s hips involuntarily at her thoughts.

“Is this what you wanted, Wynonna?” she teased darkly, raking her nails over the woman’s back.

“God, yes,” the dark-haired woman choked out, caught in the throes of pleasure.

“I want something from you now,” Nicole demanded, “I want you to cum for me.” She emphasized this by taking Wynonna’s clit between her fingers, causing the woman beneath her to writhe and cry out. It didn’t take long with the redhead’s fast pace and deft fingers for Wynonna to lose herself with the word daddy echoing on her tongue. Nicole held her closely while she came down, and slowly pulled out, rubbing the brunette’s back.

“Damn Wynonna, I didn’t realize fucking you was gonna be such a workout,” Nicole laughed breathlessly, falling back into the kitchen chair behind her.

“If you thought that was a workout, you should see what I can do with my mouth,” Wynonna smirked. In one fluid motion she sank to her knees, taking the silicone cock in one hand and beginning to expertly stroke it in a way that pushed the base of the toy right where Nicole needed it. She let her tongue work the head of the toy before taking it into her mouth and casting her eyes upward to meet the redhead’s.

“Fuck,” Nicole breathed, instinctively tangling her fingers in brunette locks as the woman worked her mouth further down the toy. Her other hand held a white-knuckled grip on the chair as she held on, trying not to let go of what sanity she had left. Fucking Wynonna had been easy enough, but now the image of the brunette on her knees with watering eyes and saliva leaking from the corners of her mouth was enough to make Nicole’s tough exterior soften. She grit her teeth and tilted her head back; Wynonna had already made her lose control once, but damned if she let her do it again.

As if she was listening to the redhead’s thoughts, Wynonna rose from her knees, wiping off the spit dripping down her chin with the back of her hand. Seeing the other woman rise, Nicole began to stand too, but not before being pushed back down onto the chair by the brunette.

“You didn’t think I was done, did you daddy?” Wynonna purred, swinging her leg so that she straddled the redhead.

“Uh...oh, of course not,” Nicole replied shakily, grabbing on to the brunette’s hips and pressing an open mouthed kiss to her neck. The smaller woman smirked; she knew the exact effect she was having on the officer and intended to push her past her uptight nature.

Wynonna carefully lowered herself onto Nicole’s still-wet strapon until it was completely buried inside her, causing her to moan instinctively. Slowly, she started to move her hips in a carefully measured pattern, following the guidance of the redhead’s hands on her waist.

“Christ, baby,” Nicole groaned. The movement of Wynonna’s hips moved the base of the toy against her in the most sinfully delightful way. She loved everything about this: the way their hips slotted together, the feeling of her nails dragging down Wynonna’s back, and the way the smaller woman moaned at each touch of her hands. Before she knew it, her lips were on the brunette’s neck, sucking deep purple bruises into her skin and whispering the absolute filthiest things in her ear.

“You ride me so good, Wynonna.” This only caused the brunette to move harder, driving the redhead’s desire. “I know this is just what you needed, to let me use you like this. Fuck I -”

Her breath was suddenly taken away as Wynonna drove her hips sharply down, punctuating her words with each thrust of her hips. “God, I love it daddy. I love feeling your big cock inside me and knowing I’m the only one who can make you feel like this.” Each subsequent movement of her hips only drove Nicole closer to the edge, closer to losing control. “I want you to come inside me daddy. It’s okay, you can let go.”

“Fuck I -” Nicole began, tightening her grip on the brunette’s hips as she felt that all too familiar warmth and tumbled over the edge. It wasn’t long before she brought the brunette with her, both of them holding on to each other like the world depended on it. A moment of temporary quiet passed between them as they allowed their foreheads to rest together and their eyes to meet knowingly.

Wynonna broke the silence first. “So how’s that for loosening you up?”

Nicole shook her head gently, laughing to herself. “Don’t get smart with me, Wynonna.”

“I can’t be anything but, Haught.”

“I know,” Nicole smiled, accentuating her words with a quick peck to the brunette’s lips.

“Look at you Haught-pants, getting sappy while you’re still buried in my pussy,” Wynonna smirked, pressing a kiss to the taller woman’s neck.

“Fuck you, Wynonna,” the officer laughed, picking up the brunette with the silicone cock still inside her and carrying her towards the bedroom.

“Is that a threat or a promise?” the brunette quipped.

“Why not both?” the redhead responded, closing the door behind them and pinning the smaller woman against the wall. “After all, we do have all night.”


End file.
